Coming Round
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Danny and his wife's life isn't exactly easy. They aren't exactly rich, and with a baby on the way debts are getting worse. Now, Danny learns helping someone, can work to his advantage. DS


**I'M BACK! (I know you're all thrilled, huh?) I just got back from the hospital, a week or two ago, so please forgive my lack of updates. Also, give me a little more time for Cut because I'm not exactly ready to start my more emotional pieces of work. **

**I'm deciding to just break for a week more on Cut, and work on happier oneshots. I'm sorry; I just can't face it right now. Don't worry, though. I will continue it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**Dedication: to** **StealsTwilight because she is that amazing at writing and she deserves it!! **

_**Published: **__Janurary 21, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

**_Summary: _**Danny and his wife's life isn't exactly easy. They aren't exactly rich, and with a baby on the way debts are getting worse. Now, Danny learns helping someone, can work to his advantage

_**A oneshot by GoddessoftheMoon: Coming Round**_

_(As Bert Rand) "Of course child, that's the point. (Turns into Bertrand) You didn't think this was an actual hospital, did you?" -Bertrand  
"You're Penelope Spectra's assistant, Bertrand! (Pauses; smacks his hand to his face) Bert Rand, Bertrand, how did I miss that?"-Danny  
**"**Why don't you mull that over during your last two seconds of consciousness."-Bertrand_

* * *

25-year-old Danny tapped his finger impatiently on his steering wheel. Traffic was terrible, which hadn't improved his already bad mood. He had been fired from his job as a pizza delivery boy for forgetting to deliver the sixth pizza in two weeks. Danny grunted. It's not like it was _his _fault that he couldn't deliver all of those pizzas. The ghosts of Amity Park seemed to be attacking more often than usual. In fact, they had been attacking _much_more often than usual. Danny was, to say the least, worried.

The hair on Danny's arm stood up. He would have given anything for a heater in his truck. Unfortunately, as much as Danny would have loved to fly home every day from work, his fellow co workers thought that a thirty minute commute on foot was a bit strange, leaving Danny driving to and from work in a white rusty pickup truck.

Danny picked at his ratty shirt. His life out of high school wasn't exactly a fairytale. Ghost hunting had taken a toll on his high school grade, causing him to stay at the community college. It was even harder keeping grades up there. Eventually, Danny dropped out of college as well, much to his parent's dismay. Now, he jumped from job to job…creating new excuses as to why he wasn't there. He didn't know what he was going to tell his wife.

Danny wished Tucker was there, she he would at least have someone to talk too. Tucker was much better off than Danny would ever be. Tucker and Jazz both made quite a lot of money in there business. Jazz worked as a social worker and Tucker as vice president in Axion Labs. Both lived together in a nice two-story house and were getting married in the spring. Of course, the two did every thing they could to help Danny and his family to get by. They paid over half of the house payments for his grubby one-story house, and even offered for them to move down to California and live with them. Danny, of course, declined the offer, to proud to take in such charity.

Danny slid on a gray hoodie. He usually didn't get very cold due to being half dead, but the weather had now dropped below 20 degrees, and snow had begun falling gently on the car's hood. When Danny was younger, he loved the snow. He loved snow ball fights and being outside in the snow. But now, the cold only caused him to sit in a freezing truck, and a chilly house.

Danny stared out the window, barely noticing his car moving slowly right behind an SUV. Danny never wanted to be rich. He just wanted a house big enough to support his family, and to be paid enough to put food on the table.

It was weird how everyone loved Danny Phantom, when they saw him saving the day from a ghost like Skulker or Ember, but when they saw Danny Fenton, the boy with messy hair, baggy jeans and a shirt that was getting to small for him, they all seemed to make and effort to avoid him as much as possible. Sometimes, he wondered why he even saved such ungrateful people.

Traffic had come to a complete stop, making Danny bang his head against the wheel in anger. The horn went off causing Danny to sit upright. He looked outside the window, again, looking for something, anything, to keep him busy.

Danny was shocked to see an elderly woman on the side of the road, her arms wrapped around herself to keep herself warm. She had no coat and her frail skin look almost translucent next to the snow, which was now drifting down more fervently.

Without thinking, Danny pulled over and parked his car behind the lady's. The lady's frown let up in relief. "Oh thank God, someone stopped. I've been out here for a good ten minutes."

Danny shook his head. '_No one stopped to help and older lady standing in the cold. What kind of world is this?' _He thought desperately. Out loud he asked, "What happened?"

"A ghost came down through my car," she said. "He threw some metal boxes at it." She almost looked amused when she said, "He kept calling himself the _Box Ghost._"

Danny felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward, then downward. He'd have to get the Box Ghost later. Only then did he notice the blue mini van was covered in scratches and one of the tires was flat.

The lady was still describing the box ghost "…I would have called someone, but I don't have one of those cell phones and I got locked out of my car when I came to see what was wrong with my car…"

"You look freezing." Danny observed. He pulled off his worn gray hoodie, and handed it too her. "Here. This might be too big but it will keep you a little warmer. Go ahead and sit in my car. It's not heated, but it's warmer than out here." He gestured to the snow.

The lady nodded and smiled at Danny. "Bless you." She whispered, not sure if Danny would hear her. Half way to Danny's car, then lady turned around to face Danny again. "Young man, what is your name?" She asked.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." He said. He wasn't sure why she wanted to know, he wasn't used to people asking him his name. He was a nobody. Not only that, but he was a poor nobody.

Danny made sure the old lady wasn't looking before he phased his hand through the car and grabbed her keys. He unlocked the trunk and found a spare tire and a jack. He put the jack under the tier, scraping his knuckles. The blood on his hands froze. The tire was changed quickly, luckily for Danny, and as he tightening the tire the old lady was by his side again.

"I was just passing through Amity. Imagine my surprise to see a ghost! I heard this town was haunted, but this is insane…"

Danny shrugged. "We're used to it."

"Well, how much do I owe you? Price is know object. You saved this old lady from freezing. Just say it and I can put a price down."

Danny looked to see the old lady holding a check book with Danny's name on it. He never really thought about being paid. "I don't need anything…" he started. "Just, next time you see someone in need, help them. And think of me when you do so."

The lady nodded, shocked by his lack of wanting money. Just as Danny turned to get into his truck the old lady came up to him and folded something in his hand.

"I told you I don't need any-"

"It's not money." She smiled, and hobbled into her own car. Driving away, leaving Danny standing confused. He opened his hand to see he was holding three band-aids. He smiled at where the old lady's car had been parked, and he began placing the Band-Aids over his bloody knuckles.

* * *

The old lady, Mary had just hung up the phone with her husband, telling him the remarkable story of Danny Fenton. The man was just as confused as to why the young man had not wanted money, and of his odd request.

"That young man is special." Mary said. "I know he is."

Right before leaving Amity, Mary decided she was hungry enough to stop at a dingy restaurant called the Nasty Burger. There weren't many cars parked out in the lot because of the weather but Mary wasn't sure how long it was until the next restaurant was so she parked reluctantly near the entryway.

The lady entered to see only three young teenagers eating in a corner and laughing at something one of them had said. There was also a few others around eating there food and eyeing their burgers with distaste.

The lady found a seat near the window and stared vacantly until a young women came up to assist her. The young woman's name tag had a 'Hello. I'm Sam', pinned to her chest. Mary surveyed the beautiful young woman, Sam, who was standing in front of her. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, slightly mussed from a long days work, and she had slim hands. Her eyes were amethyst color; they were what stood out most to Mary. And Sam was also around eight months pregnant as well.

As beautiful as this Sam was, she also looked extremely tired, and worn out. She was clutching her stomach while holding a notebook. Her clothes were ratty as Danny Fenton's had been. But through all of this, she still had a smile on her face. It was a gentle smile, unlike the ones of most waitresses. Her smile was genuine.

"Hello, I'm Sam Manson, how may I help you today?" Sam asked is a quiet voice that rung Mary's ears.

"Just a water and a burger, please." Mary said.

"We have special on chili today." Sam replied.

"The some chili as well."

Sam kept her smile on and checked on Mary several times to make sure she was doing alright. Even when Sam wasn't around her, she found herself observing Sam. She kept her smile on the entire time, still clutching her belly from the aches and pains of pregnancy stages. Once, she had to even sit down for a minute, clutching her stomach in pain, but got up just as quickly, still smiling and sweating a little.

By the time Mary had finished her meal, she was sure Sam had to bee the sweetest lady on the earth. One time, a kid had spilt hot chocolate on her, but Sam just gave the child a smile and got him some ice cream when he burst into tears about losing his hot chocolate.

"I hope you had a lovely day at the Nasty Burger." Sam said when Mary had finished her meal.

"Of course, dear. Thank you." Mary handed her the bill. One hundred dollars. Sam left immediately to get change but when she came back, the old lady had already left.

Under the lady's plate were five more hundred dollar bills, with a note from the lady written on a napkin. '_No need to pay me back. God knows, you need it more than I do. If you really want to pay me back, help someone else out when they need it the most. Love, Mary."_

Sam held the money. The lady was right. She did need this money. Sam almost had given up but she finished the rest of her shift quicker than her usual day of work.

Sam came home to a silent house. She had recently been worried about their finical bills. But the five hundred dollar bills seemed to make the future seem a little brighter. They would be able to pay hospital bills when the baby was born. And even by a little crib for it.

Sam was suddenly excited for her baby's birth. She crawled into bed, trying to get warm over the covers when suddenly she started gasping in pain. She leaned over and kissed her husband's cool head.

Tears came to her eyes as she whispered gently in his ear. "Everything's going to be okay, now. Time to wake up now, Danny its time. The baby is coming." Danny rolled over and gave her a sleepy smile.

"I love you Danny Fenton." She said squeezing his hand tightly and closing her eyes in pain.

"And I love you to Sam Fenton."

* * *

**Well, the email I read got me teary eyed and my mind seems to convert everything into Danny Phantom characters. So I made it a little more detailed, and turned it into a Danny Phantom story!**

**Again, reviews, please! They mean so much to me. You guys to amazing with reviews, please review this. It may not be great, or whatever, but I do accept constructive criticism as well!**

**Thanks so much, guys. Your support means everything to me. **

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


End file.
